


The Funeral of the Dragonborn

by thesearcher



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Main Characters Not Directly Mentioned, Permenate Peace (Season Unending)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearcher/pseuds/thesearcher
Summary: It has been 30 years since the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and a major event has taken place. The people of Skyrim in fact all of Tamriel are now gathered together to honor their hero who has now gone to Sovngarde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all I hope you like this fan-fiction, I what to thank Bethesda for making such a great game, and I want to thank the singer Malukah for her great cover of The Dragonborn Comes, and to the person who made the YouTube comment about seeing the friends of the Dragonborn singing that song at their funeral. I will put a link in the notes to the video of the song that is included here. (It is advisable to listen to the song while reading it. https://youtu.be/4z9TdDCWN7g

The Funeral of the Dragonborn  
231 Fourth Era – 1 Fifth Era

Thirty years, Serana could hardly believe it, it had been thirty years since Bjorn had rescued her from that ancient crypt. Thirty years since she had herself cured of her vamperism so that they could be together. Thirty years since their wedding. Now Serana marched to her beloved’s funeral, their two daughters now with families of their own held closely to her sides, in the city that he helped rebuild, the city of Helgen, now one of the best in all of Skyrim. She listened as the drums beat out their march. “The Song of the Dragonborn”, A song as old as Skyrim itself. When they arrived at the crypt that had been built just for their family the procession stopped. A young bard, of the Bards College, stood on a small stone pedestal and began to speak. “People of Tamriel, I welcome you.”, the young woman began. “We are here today to pay our last respects to our great hero and the savior of all of our lives, The Dragonborn.”, the crowd let out a cheer of respect at the mention of his title. Serana could only cry as the one she had loved so dearly was now about to be laid to rest forever. “Before we inter this great hero I wish to tell you a small story,”, the bard started speaking again, “This took place only a few months ago, when Odahviing came to Dragonsreach and told the Jarl’s men that the Dovahkiin was needed immediately. When Bjorn arrived at the palace, Odahviing informed him that the last dragon that Alduin had raised, and the only one that possessed the ability to bring Alduin back was at Skuldafn trying to reach Sovngarde. Odahviing then took the Dragonborn to Skuldafn where he defeated this last dragon, the last hostile dragon in all of Tamriel.” The young woman continued with her story. “Upon his return the Companions threw a celebration for their Harbinger, all people in Skyrim were invited, I was one of the bards that sang at that celebration, towards the end I was called over to where the Dragonborn sat with his wife Serana and their family. When I got over to their table the Dragonborn told me something which he made me swear on my honor not to tell anyone while he was still living. He said to me ‘You know although I hate adulation as a rule, there is one song that I particularity like, The Dragonborn Comes.’ When he was found dead just a few days ago he had two notes clutched to his chest, one for his wife and children, the other for everyone, It was a slightly edited version of the Dragonborn comes. I ask that today we raise a glass to this great hero with his favorite drink, mead from Thrisk Mead Hall, while I sing this new version of The Dragonborn Comes.

Our hero, our hero claims a warrior’s heart,

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes,

With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts,

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes,

It’s an end to the evil of all Skyrim’s foes

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes,

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,

You’ll know, You’ll know the Dragonborn’s come.

Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal,

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu drall!

The ground shook as the voices of the Greybeards aided the bard for the new ending of the song. As the song ended everyone drank their toast to their great hero. The bearers of the Dragonborn’s body carried it into his tomb, and after placing it there, they left Serana and her daughters to weep over their loved one’s body.

As Serana and her daughters left the tomb she looked back at her husband's body, "See you in Sovngarde my love".

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome but any comments containing foul language will not see the light of day. I am thinking of working backwards from here and making some fictions that cover the changes in the overall story please comment if you would like me to do so.


End file.
